


[Podfic] Toi et moi

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass fetish, M/M, PWP, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scenario Post-it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Il a besoin de ça, depuis qu'il est rentré, et personne d'autre que Benny ne pourrait le comprendre…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toi et moi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962581) by [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black). 



Ici, le [lien de la podfic](https://clyp.it/qr21zegl)


End file.
